


Hyuroi Week 2016

by wordslinger



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, HyuRoi, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinger/pseuds/wordslinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My submissions for Hyuroi Week 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is late and I apologize. Yesterday devolved into a bunch of wasps in the shape of Tuesday. Probably won't hit all the prompts but I love Hyuroi so here we are.

Day 2: Photograph

* * *

 

The photo was wrinkled, dirty, and barely holding itself together. Its white scalloped edge was caught in the joints of his bottom most left desk drawer. Roy stared at it. His fingers dug into the corners of the box in his arms. He should've just let Hawkeye clean out his desk.

Roy left the box on the desktop and reached down to tug the photograph free. Hughes was smiling. The man had always been an insufferable smiler. Roy was smiling too but not at the same wattage. Their standard white, military academy issue t-shirts appeared to be crisp and clean – unlike Roy's memories.

Maes Hughes lurked in just as many corners of his mind as Riza Hawkeye, and meant just as much. He'd never had to explain anything to Maes, and Roy needed that. He needed the people closest to him to _infer_ and _understand_.

At the end of the day Roy's memories of Hughes tended to solidify into one solid, grinning mass. All of the immature rivalries, the obnoxious pictures of Alicia, the grasping of skin and smearing of sweat, the way he'd poke at his glasses, and the empty phone booth molded into the shape of his best friend.

And when Alicia asked him for the umpteenth time about her daddy – and when Roy knew Gracia could hear – he always answered,

_“_ _He was the very best.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 3: Protect the People I Love**

* * *

 

If asked outright if he was willing to sacrifice his life, Maes would've smiled and wordlessly poked at the glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. He would recite his military oaths and insist he served the people. But the fact was, he felt conflicted. Of course he wanted to be in love and spoil his wife and daughter with pet names and hugs and kisses. He never wanted to leave Alicia sobbing at his gravesite, too young to fully understand the scope of her loss. He never wanted to leave Gracia alone in a world not yet free of the insidious, seeping evil that dripped from hidden corners and lurked in razor sharp shadows – an evil that he'd misunderstood right up until the last of his blood pooled and turned black on the floor of a phone booth. _Of course not._

But Maes also knew Roy. He knew that grim purse of lips and inexhaustible determination. Maes Hughes _knew_ Roy Mustang. He was one of perhaps two people that knew what existed beyond the golden ropes and blue wool. Yes, Roy could be a needy mess of mangled emotions and an obnoxious desire to reach _the peak_ because everything else was crumbling around him.

And in knowing the Colonel, he knew that Roy could go on without him. Riza Hawkeye would take an entire chest full of bullets, of that Maes was certain. His own death would stir the pot. Hawkeye's death would turn everything to ash. So, _no_ , he didn't want to be the lamb, but he would be.

 


End file.
